The Story of Us
by Vaelliance
Summary: A story of how Aomine and Kise started and progressed with their love.


Disclaimer: I know that I don't. No need to rub it in.

* * *

Kise Ryouta: Confession

Kise was running back towards the basketball team's lockers room to search for his missing notebook. He didn't know how he lost it but he might've dropped it as he hurriedly stuffed back his things into his bag as he was already running late for a modeling gig. Only to have it cancelled and as he searched for his purse, he discovered that his notebook had gone missing. So he immediately ran back to school for that notebook as if it was the most important thing he had.

Actually, it was just an ordinary notebook that contained notes and assignments. Except –and this is what made it so important-, it contained embarrassing stuffs he wrote while feeling bored during class like his first name combined with the last name of the person he liked. Just thinking about what he foolishly did made his face turn red and even more so when he thought about other people finding it and seeing what he wrote. He silently prayed that the person he liked wouldn't be the one to find his notebook lying around to who-knows-where.

When Kise finally turned around the corner to where the door to the lockers room was, he bumped unto someone just when he'd increased his pace, ready to slam the door of the lockers room open. He looked at who he had bumped unto and his golden eyes met with a blank stare from sky-blue ones. "Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed and proceeded to look at his wrist watch. It was already about time for the lockers room to get deserted and it was rare for Kuroko to stay behind so late. "Did practice run late?"

Kuroko shook his head and answered in his usual monotone, "I had something I had to take care of. I placed your notebook inside your locker."

Kise's eyes widened for a second before his face went ablaze. "Ahhh, you saw it?" he almost wailed, praying that Kuroko had not seen the last page of his notebook where his source of embarrassment was scribbled on.

The teal head bobbed in a nod and he pointed to the lockers room. "It fell as you were rushing out. If you want to get your notebook back, the lockers room is still open."

"Thanks Kurokocchi!" Kise turned away to run to the room but hesitated on the process and turned back to Kuroko. The shorter gave him a questioning look and his lips pressed together into a thin line. He wanted to ask if the teal-haired had seen the back of the notebook but there should only be little chance for that happening, right? After all, it's the back of the notebook and that's why he wrote the embarrassing things there.

"Aomine-kun is still in the lockers room. Alone." Kuroko said.

Kise jolted and immediately went back onto his run towards the room. "See you, Kurokocchi!" He called out as he neared the door. Upon reaching it, he slammed it open and found Aomine inside, looking at him with wide eyes. He ignored the tan man and rushed to his locker, opened it and found his notebook inside. He took it and fumbled with his bag to get it inside.

"Kise, you came back?" Aomine's voice drifted to Kise's ears and he blushed. He was so thankful that it was Kuroko who found his notebook and not Aomine.

After clumsily pushing in his notebook into his bag, Kise looked at Aomine and smiled. "Aominecchi, you're still here? It's rare to see you the last one to stay here."

Aomine looked at Kise for a moment then returned his gaze to the floor. "Well, I was just about to head home."

"Hm?" Kise realized something and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I met Kurokocchi down the corridor just now. You two aren't heading home together?" Now that's rare. Even before Kise joined the basketball team, Kuroko and Aomine had always headed home together. And it was strange because they could have gone home together if Aomine was saying he was just about to head home.

The taller of the two only shifted on his sit and didn't say anything. Even though he said he was just about to go home, he did not stand up and just continued to blankly staring down at the floor. This was an unusual sight of Aomine being dazed.

Although Kise could go on admiring the Aomine in his dazed state, he couldn't help but worry about his two friends. Something must've happened for a lot of rarity to happen. So he could only be worried and maybe just a tad bit curious. "Aominecchi, did something happen between you and Kurokocchi?"

The slight flinch of Aomine's body did not escape Kise's eyes and he was convinced that something did happen.

"…No." Aomine replied, his blue eyes now averted instead of focused unto the floor.

Kise slightly laughed and went to sit on the bench beside Aomine. "Aominecchi, you're a bad liar! You can tell me anything, you know. I'll listen."

Aomine glanced at Kise and hesitated. The blond only waited until the blue-haired let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. There was a light tint of pink across the tan's cheeks as he asked, "Have you… have you ever been confessed to by a guy before?"

"Eh?" Kise stared at Aomine with widened golden orbs at the surprising question. His heart started beating faster against his chest as he felt rather ominous with this question. "We- well, a few times in the past. Why?" Or maybe this was what he had been waiting for? His heartbeat raced in anticipation.

The tan man hesitated once more and the blond had to wait in suspense as the other struggled to let words out of his mouth. "We- well, you see…" The blond swallowed as he waited for the rest, his heart rate increasing by the second. Aomine covered a hand across his mouth as he blurted out, "Tetsu, he… he kinda confessed to me."

Kise felt himself going rigid with his mouth falling open with this unexpected revelation. Or rather, he was half expecting this but hearing about it still shocked him anyway. He continued to stare at Aomine with eyes and mouth both wide open and as the latter went on, explaining, "I didn't expect him to feel that way about me… I mean, I never thought about Tetsu that way before. So he told me to just think about it for the time being because it's honestly not sinking in just yet."

A few seconds after Aomine went silent again, Kise finally found his voice to speak but not quiet over the shock yet. "A- and, y- you're not going to… reject him?"

Aomine didn't answer right away and looked at Kise for a few seconds before his eyes had gone to staring at the floor again. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe I'm going to try it out."

"You can't!" The bench screeched against the floor when Kise stood up suddenly that Aomine looked up at him with wide eyes. He glared down at the man in front of him and exclaimed, "If you want to try out dating with another guy, then do it with me!"

"Wha-" Aomine gaped and blinked at Kise as if not comprehending him. "What do you mean-"

"Me too!" Kise cut off Aomine and went rummaging in his bag. The corners of his eyes were tingling, tears threatening to fall as he thought, _Damn! Kurokocchi beat me to it! And I thought he wouldn't be confessing anytime soon!_ He pulled out the notebook that he had just pushed inside the bag awhile ago and turned to Aomine, both hand tightly clutched at the notebook.

With his heart threatening to jump out of his ribcage from nervousness and his face flushed as red as a tomato, eyes glistening from gathering tears, Kise opened the last page of his notebook which revealed a page full of only one name: Aomine Ryouta. "I'm- I'm in love with you, Aominecchi!"

* * *

A/N: The original idea of this did not include the notebook and this was already completed in my head. This was supposed to be a comic strip but because drawing this takes more time than writing this, I've decided on the latter. As I was writing, the notebook just kinda appeared and I couldn't stop it. Anyway, the notebook came from a comic strip from tumblr and I don't own it. Just in case. Thanks for reading! Please review ! :D


End file.
